Aki the Wolf
General Information: First name: Aki (meaning Autumn or Bright) Middle name(s): N/A Surname: Asa ( Meaning Shallow) Age: 17 Date of birth: September 15, 1998 Race: Japanese (Her parents came from Japan and moved to America, She was born in America.) Gender: Female Sexuality: Hetrosexual Current residence: Currently living with her parents. Relationship status: Single (In the future she will be with Ivan.) Social status: Social Butterfly Voice: Accent: Mid-Western American Language spoken: English Other languages known: Japanese Style of speaking: Normal speed Pitch of voice: Medium Pitched Appearance: Height: 95 cm (3'1") Weight: 45lbs Eye colour: Indigo Skin colour: Peach Build of body: Average Hair color: Purple ( Dyed ) Natural hair color: Blonde Hair style: Braided with side swept bangs (Swept to the left.) Posture: Straight Tattoos: N/A Piercings: N/A Typical clothing: Preppy Is seen by others as:' '''People see her as a social narcissistic. She also cares way too much about her looks. '''Personality:' Likes: Preppy clothes, looking pretty, Fall, bright colors and shopping Dislikes: Getting dirty, Not getting any of her 'Beauty Sleep' Education: Highschool, 11th grade Fears: Cacophobia and Monophobia (Looking ugly and being alone.) Personal goals: Becoming a model for major businesses. General attitude: Social, Narcissistic, and quite flirty. Religious values: She likes to believe the fantasy tv shows and movies. (Ex: Vampires, Demons, Angels, etc.) General intelligence: A little below average. General sociability: Very Social. Normally called a 'Social Butterfly.' Health: Illnesses: N/A Allergies: Allergic to bees. Sleeping habits: Light sleeper, sleeps from 8PM to 5AM (Gets up early to put on her makeup.) Energy level: Moderate Eating habits: Healthy foods and sometimes eats some junk food. Memory: Not the best. Quite ditsy. Any unhealthy habits: Comfort Shopping Background: Birth country: America Hometown: Sacramento, California Childhood: Aki as a kid was quite shy. She didn't really talk to anyone and normally liked doing things on her own. She had a couple of acquaintances. Teen years: She is now the one we know now. She has lots of friends. She has a job as a cashier at Plado's Closet. (A discount name brand store.) She is single and loves it. She loves having all the attention on her and will do anything to get it. Which has also made people dislike her because of that. Adult years: As an adult she calmed down a bit. She realizes her actions as a teen and tries to make amends with the people she has caused discomfort too. She still likes the attention, but not as much now. She is an assistant for a higher-middle class clothing company. She lives in a small apartment that is quite messy with bright colored walls. She is also in a serious relationship with her co-worker, Ivan. History of family: Her parents, Maiko Asa and Hideaki Asa, were married in Tokyo,Japan. Once wed they decided to come to America. They thought it would have much more space than in Japan. Once they had the money they flew to Sacramento, California. They bought a small house and when they thought the time was right they made Aki Asa. Background Summary: Born in Sacramento, California she went to school as a child being quite shy, as she grew into her teen years she began to blossom into a social butterfly. Which also made some things not so great for her. As she grew older she took college and graduated at the age of 22, taking 3 years of college. She soon got a job as an assistant to a major clothing company. She met Ivan and slowly she realized she liked him. They soon got into a relationship and a serious one at that. Relationships: Parents: * She likes her parents and respects them, but feels like they just don't understand her. Enemys and why: * Katie the Cat: Aki was caught flirting with her boyfriend, John the Robin. * Alfred the Eagle: The school's jock, she dated once and was told by Katie she was hanging all over John. * Samual the Rabbit: Does not like narcissistic people in general. Hates how Aki acts for attention. N/A Friends: * Beth the Hedgehog: Bumped into each other at the mall and talked a bit becoming friends seeing that they had a lot of things in common. * Terry the Wolf: Boyfriend of Beth, met when Beth and Aki went on a shopping binge together. Thinks she is pretty funny. * Thomas the Rat: Was acquaintances with her in Kindergarten and they are friends. Not best friends. Bestfriends: * Jenna the Polar Bear: Just like Thomas, they were acquaintances, but they had a stronger bond and they are almost like sisters. * Polly the Kangaroo: Co-worker at Plado's closet and they talk about everything together. She almost feels like they have been family for years. Love interest (if there is one): (Future Interest): * Ivan the Arctic wolf: A quiet and hardworking man. Aki and Ivan are co-workers. He likes how sociable she is and finds her quite amusing. Combat/Fighting: Peaceful or violent: She is violent when she is enraged. Weapon (if applicable): N/A Style of fighting: Using whatever is around. Others: Occupation: Cashier at Plado's closet. Current home: Living with her parents. Favorite types of food: Salad Favorite types of drink: Flavored water (Strawberry) Hobbies/past times: Shopping and putting on makeup Guilty pleasures: Eating donuts Pet peeves: Nail biting and people touching her hair. Pets: N/A Talents: Coming up with clothing ideas Favorite colors: Just bright colors in general. Favorite type of music: Pop ''Character Template by Kaishos ''^^ Category:Females Category:Wolves